A mort Pete
by Castielific
Summary: Une revanche bien méritée envers l'être tant détesté


A MORT PETE !

**Auteur **: sganzy

**Lecteurs** : les détesteurs de pete !

**Genre :** sadisme, plaisir, humour (noir)

**Résumé **:  la mort tant désiré de l'être tant détesté (c'est que je deviens poète en plus !)

**Note de l'auteur **: grâce à de nombreux topics, j'ai découvert que comme moi beaucoup de fans de stargate souhaite voir pete disparaître (de manière sanglante de préférence). Alors j'ai réalisé vos rêves et ai laissé divaguer mon esprit sadique, quand il s'agit de pete. Alors lisez et dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

Bon plaisir ! ça soulage vous verrez ! 

Bisous à tous les forumeurs de sg1france et à mes belettes !

Pete shanahan ouvrit la porte de sa maison et s'y engouffra. Il se dirigea alors vers la cuisine, mit le gaz en route et ouvrit le frigo. Il avait une faim de loup ! de plus sa fiancée n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Il mit de l'eau à bouillir et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il se mit en caleçon et chercha une tenue correct dans son placard.

P : bon sang, j'ai vraiment des goûts de chiotte niveau fringue ! (au moins il est lucide)

Il sortit finalement une chemise d'un bleu louche à carreaux fins rouges, et un pantalon beige une taille trop grande. Il se regarda un moment dans le grand miroir de sa chambre. Il se mit de profil, se tripota un moment son bourlet gélatineux qui pendait, tentant de rentrer le ventre, en vain.

Il s'avança alors un peu et regarda son visage. Ses yeux d'un brun terne avait un air de merlan frit(ça se dit ça ?). ses cheveux châtains blafards étaient tellement fins qu'ils en laissaient apercevoir clairement son début (un début déjà bien avancé) de calvitie. De plus le peu de cheveux qu'ils avaient était coiffé sur sa tête d'une manière horrible, ses pattes descendant jusqu'à la mâchoire étant affreusement démodée. Il sourit à son reflet, révélant une dent légèrement noir sur le devant.

P : pas mal le mec ! (oubliez ce que j'ai dit sur la lucidité !)

Il s'habilla mollement et retourna dans la cuisine. Il sortit des poivrons du frigo, installa la planche à découper, mais au moment où il voulut prendre son couteau de cuisine, il remarqua que celui-ci avait disparu. Cependant, il ne s'en formalisa pas.

Il s'approcha de la casserole, l'eau frémissait sous la chaleur. Il voulut se retourner, mais quelqu'un l'attrapa à la taille et lui plongea la main dans l'eau bouillante. Il poussa un cri, soit dit en passant très féminin.

Son agresseur le jeta à terre. Pete avait tout l'avant-bras brûlé ainsi que la main. Il releva la tête vers son agresseur. Mais, bien qu'il lui semblait avoir déjà vu ce visage, il ne le reconnut pas. C'était un homme d'un trentaine d'année aux cheveux châtains avec des lunettes (l'homme pas les cheveux ). L'inconnu s'avança doucement vers pete, d'un air menaçant.

P : pitié ne me tuez pas….je…je vous donnerez tout ce que vous voulez, mais….ne me faite pas mal.

Agresseur (j'suis sûr que vous l'avez reconnu, alors on va mettre son initiale, mais dites surtout pas à l'autre nase qui s'est !)

Donc :

D : tout ce que je veux c'est que tu disparaisses ! tu as tout gâché ! depuis plus de sept ans que j'attends ça et toi tu as….

Il fut stopper par un bruit provenant du salon. Il hésita un moment, puis s'enfuit après avoir jeté l'eau bouillante sur pete qui cria de nouveau. Pete qui avait fermé les yeux pour ne pas se faire brûler les yeux, entendit des bruits de pas avancer vers lui.

P, les yeux toujours fermé : merci….vous me sauvez la vie.

V, calmement : ça je ne crois pas.

Pete ouvrit alors les yeux et aperçut un homme noir, qui lui parut démesurément grand. Il remarqua alors le couteau de cuisine dans la main de cette homme au drôle de tatouage doré sur le front. Son sang se glaça et un liquide jaune coula le long de ses jambes.

P, pleurant : que…que…qui vous êtes ? que me voulez-vous ?

T (si vous aviez pas devinez que c'était teal'c, vous avez rien à faire ici) : je veux que vous disparaissiez.

P : mais pourquoi ?

Le jaffa lança alors le couteau par-terre, couteau qui au passage coupa deux des doigts de pete qui, de nouveau cria.

T : par votre faute, mes amis sont tristes. La coutume sur chulak est que, pour ce genre de souffrance morale, on découpe chaque membres qui dépasse un par un.

A ce moment teal'c sortit un cisaille de derrière sont dos.

T : je vais donc vous faire l'honneur d'apprendre les coutumes de mon peuple.

Sur ceux il coupa le bout du pied de pete. Tout les orteils tombèrent à terre. Il en fut de même pour tout ceux de l'autre pied. Teal'c força ensuite pete à se mettre debout, mais voyant que ce minable retombait immédiatement, il sortit deux clous d'un tiroir et le cloua au mur par les mains. Pete se retrouva donc suspendu. A présent la morve coulant de son nez recouvrait la moitié de son visage, l'autre étant recouvert de larmes et de sueur. Tout à coup son pantalon trop grand tomba et il se retrouva en caleçon. Caleçon trop grand également qui tomba à son tour.

Le jaffa leva un sourcil. Les tauris n'ont-ils pas les mêmes organes reproducteurs que les jaffas ? il plissa les yeux et remarqua le membre minuscule du, soit disant, policier.

Il leva son sourcil encore plus haut. Puis un gros rire jaffa fit trembler les murs.

T : de toute mon existence je n'ai jamais vu d'homme aussi pauvrement doté par la nature.

Ses rires redoublèrent, il en lâcha même sa cisaille, devant se tenir les côtes tellement il riait.

T : pauvre homme. Je ne crois pas avoir à te couper un membre de plus, ton calvaire doit être assez insupportable sans cela.

Teal'c partit alors en riant de plus belle. C'était cent fois plus drôle que n'importe quel blague jaffa.

Pete toujours suspendu fut soulagé que ce « monstre » soit partit. il remarqua le sang qui dégoulinait abondement de ses mains et surtout de ses pieds à demi amputés. Aussitôt il s'évanoui.

Il fut réveillé quelques minutes plus tard par un rire. il ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Un homme d'un certain âge au crâne chauve, était tordu de rire en montrant son entrejambe du doigt, les mains sur son ventre bien rond.

P, très faible : pitié….

Le général hammond releva alors la tête vers lui.

G, lui montrant une feuille en s'énervant : tu vois ça ? c'est une dérogation signée de la main du président. Ça fait plus de sept ans qu'elle traîne dans mon tiroir, et que j'imagine diverse façon de l'offrir aux intéressés ! ça fait plus de sept ans que des millions de shippers me maudissent de ne pas la donner à mes deux militaires préférés. Et toi ! tu arrives avec ta gueule de hyène et tu viens tout gâcher ! franchement je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de pitié possible dans ton cas.

Il sortit alors une pince à épiler de la poche de sa chemise.

G : vengeance ! niark niark niark !

Il se mit alors à épiler un à un chaque poil du corps laid et plein de verrues de shanahan. Alternant parfois la pince avec de la cire volontairement trop chaude. Quand il eut finit, le général admira son œuvre.

G : bien ! si elle dit oui à ta demande en mariage après ça, c'est qu'elle est réellement blonde (pas taper ! je rigole ! pas ) !

Sur ce il partit, après avoir pris quelques photos du monstre en rigolant. Même son neveu de 5 ans en avait un(e) plus grand(e) (je ne préciserais pas de quoi je parle….je suis sûr que vous avez tous deviné ! bande de petits fripons va !)

Pete qui sous la douleur était retombé dans les pommes fut de nouveau réveillé par des rires !

Il ouvrit à moitié les yeux. Un homme portant des habits étrange était couché par terre en train de rire.

P, faiblement : qui ?

L'homme se releva et se mit debout face à lui.

V : comment ça ? on n'est pas content de voir son futur beau papa ?

Pete ne répondit pas, s'étouffant avec le liquide sortant de son nez (beurk !)

Jacob: ah j'allais oublier ! je te présente selmac.

Sur ce l'homme leva son pull et une sorte de serpents gluants sorti de son abdomen.

Pete cria de la voix la plus aigu que le père de sam n'ait jamais entendu et s'évanoui.

Selmac, leva donc sa petite tête de serpent vers jacob.

Selmac : quel mauviette celui là ! comment sam a-t-elle pu sortir avec un truc comme ça ?

Jacob : hélas ! c'est la question que je ne cesse de me poser.(idem ici !)

Jacob, aidé de selmac, entreprit donc de faire subir à pete le sort qu'ils lui avaient réservé pour…être né. Il sortit de sa poche une bouteille contenant de l'acide spécialement prêté par Bâal (il peut être gentil quand il veut celui-là) pour permettre une torture digne de ce nom à shanahan.

Jacob fit donc glisser le contenu de la bouteille sur le torse (arrondi par la graisse molle) de pete. Celui-ci se réveilla et cria au fur et à mesure que l'acide, mélangé à de la cire chaude, glissé sur sa peau, la faisant fondre sur son passage.

Jacob fut extrêmement déçu. Ce « jeune » homme n'avait même pas tenter de ne pas crier. Il passait son temps à crier et pleurer comme une madeleine. Ses gémissements aigus, mêlés à l'odeur insoutenable d'urine et de sang (sans parler de l'odeur naturel de pete) firent rapidement naître un affreux mal de crâne à jacob, auquel même selmac ne put rien faire. Il partit donc, laissant pete dans sa souffrance. A quoi bon le tuer ? si sa fille épousait un mec comme ça, c'est qu'alors elle n'était vraiment pas net et bonne pour l'asile psychiatrique (ou pour l'oculiste).

Quand pete se réveilla, cette fois, il n'entendit aucun son. Par contre, il sentit quelque chose se planter en plein dans sa joue. Il ouvrit les yeux et cria. Une fléchette. Un homme était assis sur une chaise en face de lui et le prenait comme cible à son jeu de fléchette.

V : bien tu es réveillé. On va pouvoir papoter.

P, pleurant : qui ?

J : moi c'est jack o'neill avec deux L parce qu'il y a un autre jack o'neill, mais lui il n'a pas l'intention de se venger ce soir.

P : pour…quoi ?

J : bonne question ! j'attendais justement que tu me la pose !

Il se leva et alla retirer la fléchette dans la joue de pete, n'oubliant pas de la remuer dans le plaie avant. Puis il retourna s'asseoir et but une gorgée de bière.

J : alors premièrement. Parce que tu existes.

Il lança une fléchette sur pete qui cria (encore).

J : deuxièmement. Parce que tu as osé poser tes sales pattes de rat sur carter.

Il lança une seconde fléchette.

J : troisièmement, parce que c'est MA carter.

Il lança une troisième fléchette de toute ses forces. Celle-ci atterrit directement dans l'œil de pete.

J : tu comprends ! c'est ma carter ! tu n'avais aucun droit de t'immiscer dans notre série (enfin…vie) et de foutre en l'air toute ces années d'UST qui auraient enfin pu se transformer en vrai relation ! c'est clair ? à cause de toi des tas de shippers se tapent des déprimes en direct sur des forums, menaçant même de se pendre si tu ne crèves pas ! alors comme je suis un mec bien, je ne vais pas les décevoir et je vais accomplir cette tâche si agréable qui ait de te faire disparaître définitivement de cette série (enfin…terre) ! après quoi, j'irais immédiatement conquérir la femme que j'aime et qui se trouve être carter sous peine de me faire botter mon joli petit cul par sganzy qui s'en fera une joie (tu peux pas savoir à quel point doudou )

Jack entendit un bruit derrière son dos. (moi ?) il se retourna. Carter (ben non…dommage ) le regardait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

S : vous m'aimez ?

J : ben….oui.

S : et vous comptez enfin vous décidez à me le dire ?

J : oui.

Silence.

S : ben alors ? dites le !

J : oups pardon. Je t'aime carter….enfin sam. je t'aime.

S : c'est vrai ? (non c'est une blague ! quelle….châtain doré celle là !)

J : oui. Pourquoi tu m'aimes pas toi ?

S : si. Bien sûr que si. Je t'aime. Je n'aime que toi.

J, désignant la loque pendu au mur : et lui ?

S : c'était seulement une idée des scénaristes pour te rendre jaloux et montrer que moi j'ai besoin d'amour (des bisous des câlins j'en veux tout les joooouuuurrsss ! j'suis comme ça !…mon dieu j'ai honte !)

J : mais c'est génial ! mais….le règlement ?

Sam aperçut un bout de papier par terre. Elle se baissa et le ramassa. C'était la dérogation.

S, avec un sourire spécial jack : on dirait que c'est réglé !

Sur ce, elle se lança dans les bras de jack et ils se firent un baiser bien baveux pendant longtemps, longtemps, longtemps, lon….

P : hey ho je suis là moi ! t'as dit oui à ma demande en mariage, j'te signale

Les deux amoureux se séparèrent un instant.

S : toi ta gueule !

Elle sortit un P90 de sous son manteau et le mitrailla un bon coup.

S : pu que ça fait du bien !

Elle se rejeta immédiatement sur les lèvres de son colonel.

**Epilogue :**

Quelques jours plus tard, quelque part dans la galaxie un corps qui ne put pas être certifié comme étant celui d'un humain fut retrouvé sur une planète inconnue peuplée d'indigènes qui le dévorèrent….les pauvres ils furent tous malade pendant deux semaines!

FINIE !

Niark niark niark !

Avouez que ça fait du bien !

En tout cas, je me sens mieux tout à coup.


End file.
